Hermanos
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Habían empezado como compañeros de misión. Luego pasaron a ser algo parecido a amigos y finalmente se auto-declararon hermanos. Hasta que explotaron y dejaron de serlo, habían empezado a ser ellos, sintiéndose, amándose y tocándose sin miedo. ONESHOT. REYNICO.


_**2490 palabras, la cosa más larga que he escrito. Sinceramente, amo a estos dos. El ReyNico es un shipp que me ilusionó mucho en La Sangre del Olimpo, me gusta el Solangelo pero lo sentí muy metido a la fuerza, poco desarrollado pues con costos conocíamos a Will. :(**_

Su relación había empezado como algo inocente. Se habían auto-declarado algo así como hermanos después de haber llevado a cuestas aquella estatua gigante que tan sólo les había causado problemas, Reyna aún estaba dolida y tenía presente las palabras de Venus sobre su vida amorosa, Nico aún trataba de superar su flechazo por Percy Jackson.

Realmente, ambos trataban de superar al idiota de Percy Jackson.

Recuerda las platicas a media noche que tuvieron después de la segunda guerra, cuando ninguno podía dormir y tan sólo necesitaban saber que había alguien allí, a su lado. En aquellos meses Nico lo había intentado con Will Solace una y otra vez, pero tenían problemas. Will era un chico excelente, optimista y muy protector y tal vez alli, en aquell último era que el problema radicaba, pues Nico no quería alguien protector, no quería que alguien se le acercara tan solo para intentarlo proteger y lamentablemente Will Solace no supo captar aquello a tiempo.

Aquella relación había terminado después de meses llenos de sobreprotección, palabras hirientes por ambas partes, lágrimas y corazones rotos. Reyna recuerda exactamente el momento en que Nico se apareció en su habitación, el rostro del chico no mostraba más que un montón de molestia y resignación por que incluso el sabia que aquello no iba a durar, no mientras el siguiera aferrado a lo que algún momento significó Jackson, no mientras el siguiera intentado alejar a las personas con miedo. No hablaron ese día, tan solo se miraron y se abrazaron.

Se abrazaron como dos hermanos, ella buscaba que el se sintiera reconfortado y él buscaba un lugar seguro y cuando se separaron, ninguno dijo nada ni volvieron a mencionar la relación que él chico tuvo con Will Solace.

Unas semanas después de la separación de Nico con Solace, Reyna conoció a un legado de Febo llamado Mark que vivía en el mundo mortal, muy cerca del campamento, si le preguntaban a ella que hacía en el mundo mortal aquel día no sabría responder con exactitud, tan sólo recordaba como aquel chico la había chocado y como luego empezaron a hablar. El era unos años mayor que ella y ya había completado los diez años de servicio, vivía como músico y trabaja tocando en vivo en un bar cercano a la costa. En retrospectiva era perfecto, y la Reyna joven e ingenua de dieciséis años lo había amado.

Se habían visto un par de veces y ella se permitía soñar, pensando un futuro donde tal vez y solo tal vez, pudiera estar junto a él. Donde después de terminar sus años de servicio pudiera irse al mundo mortal junto a Mark y formar una familia. Recordaba las palabras de Venus y se preguntaba si al fin había encontrado a la persona que le haría feliz. Cinco meses bastaron para romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

Cuando había llegado al bar donde él trabaja no espero encontrarlo besándose con otra chica, ambos estaban apretados en una esquina mientras se besaban de forma descontrolada y cuando ella había intentado obtener alguna respuesta el tan solo se había encogido de hombros para luego volverse a la chica de nuevo.

"–_Era un juego chica, ¿Acaso creías que iba en serio? Salí de la mierda mitológica hace un tiempo, no quiero volver a entrar allí" _

Recuerda como llamo a Nico a gritos con un mensaje Iris, como golpeó al chico con rabia mientras lloraba y pataleaba como una niña pequeña, mientras vociferaba que la habían engañado, que nunca la tomaban en serio. Recuerda como cuando se quedo sin fuerzas el la recogió entre sus brazos para luego empezar a cantar una nana en italiano, aquel había sido el gesto más tierno que el chico le había dado en todo el tiempo que se conocían y no pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo. Permanecieron de esa forma hasta que las piernas ya no los aguantaron, cayeron al suelo juntos.

Aquella fue la primera vez que durmieron abrazados, buscando un consuelo en los brazos del otro.

Cuando despertaron no hicieron ninguna mención a Mark, ni a que durmieron abrazados toda la noche ni siquiera se atrevieron a mencionar nada cuando una muy curiosa Hazel les preguntó que hacía Nico en el campamento. Siguieron ahí, el uno para el otro, tratando de sanar sus corazones rotos, como dos hermanos.

_—Reyna, hermana mía, ¿que demonios estas haciendo con un panfleto de las cazadoras de Artemisa?_

_—¿Acaso no puedo contemplar el unirme a la caza de la noble Diana? _

Aquella fue la primera vez que Nico la había llamado 'hermana', también fue la primera vez en que el chico se dio cuenta lo realmente importante que Reyna se había vuelto para el. Verla con aquel panfleto informátivo de las cazadoras le había traído una imagen de Bianca a la cabeza al instante, pensó en que Reyna lo abandonaba para irse a la caza, ser una chica inmortal y prohibirse el amar a cualquier chico y su corazón se rompió, porque pensar en perder a Reyna de aquella forma era demasiado doloroso, ¿era egoísta el querer que Reyna se quedara a su lado siempre? Si, lo era pero no le podían culpar, no del todo al menos.

Sabía que era un egoísta pero la idea de perder a Reyna como había perdido a Bianca era terrible, se la hacía casi tan malo como perder a Hazel o a Sally, a las personas que había empezado a llamar familia. Reyna era, al fin y al cabo, su hermana mayor.

La ves como tu hermana mayor Nico, ella te ve solamente como su hermanito.

Nico cumplió quince años y la única que realmente se percató de la fecha fue Reyna, y bueno, Hazel le había felicitado pero ella no estaba segura de cómo celebrar algo con él y sinceramente, no se creía capaz de celebrar algo con ella, no ese día al menos pues le traía demasiados recuerdos que hace tanto trataba de enterrar.

No es que no la quisiera, el amaba a Hazel pero es que eran tan diferentes y el no sabia lidiar del todo con ella, se podían llegar a complementar pero aún no eran hermanos de verdad, aún tenían que trabajar en aquella relación. Con Reyna era un poco diferente, ellos eran parecidos y entendían lo que era estar solos, entendían lo que se sentía no encajar del todo en un lugar, tenían grandes cargas sobre sus hombros y habían aprendido a vivir con ellas. Hazel era similar en algunos aspectos, pero ella había llevado su vida de una forma tan diferente que a Nico le parecía imposible compararse con ella, quien había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar sus miedos y demonios.

Ese día, el tan solo recibió las felicitaciones de Reyna y Hazel y por más tonto que sonara, le gustó que fuese así.

Cuando el cumpleaños de Reyna llegó tiempo después también fue así. Hylla le había enviado un paquete con una pequeña daga con tá solo una nota, Nico le había regalado una sonrisa sincera y un pequeño pastel de chocolate. Sencillo, y sin nadie más, solo ellos dos y la nota de su hermana mayor.

'_Eres mi hermanita, quiero que estés protegida.'_

_—¿Alguna vez has pensado en formar um família?_ —aquella pregunta es hecha por Nico, llevan más de dos veranos de conocerse y nunca han hablado de lo que quieren a futuro, simplemente han asumido que seguirán siendo lo que son ahora, guerreros. El chico ya va a cumplir los dieciséis en unas semanas y ya se le nota en todo, há crecido mucho en los últimos meses, tanto que incluso a logrado ya no verse tan bajo a la par de Jackson además de que ha logrado coger un poco de sol lo que hace que ya no parezca un fantasma, a ella le faltan unos meses para llegar a los diecinueve y sin embargo sigue igual que siempre.*

¿Quiere una familia? Si le hubiesen preguntado eso a su yo de hace unos años la respuesta habría sido un **no** sin dudar, pero ahora no está tan segura. Tiene dieciocho años, es joven, bella y sin embargo siente todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros, ¿sería capaz de tomar una responsabilidad más por propia voluntad? La respuesta es si, quiere una familia, sentirse amada y protegida de manera estable por una vez en la vida.

—_Si_.

Y con esa respuesta, dejan el tema. Nico con una sonrisa ligera y ella con nuevas dudas en su cabeza.

Es un día cualquiera cuando él llega totalmente borracho a su habitación de nuevo, Reyna no pregunta acerca de motivos y tan solo lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Nico tan solo estaba borracho, habiendo cumplido los diecisiete hace poco era normal que el chico quisiera celebrar el haber llegado vivo a la fecha.

Pero ese día fue diferente.

Nico no solía tomar seguido tan solo lo hacía cuando el pensaba lo merecía y Reyna sabía el porqué de la borrachera esa noche, Will Solace se había comprometido. Si bien Nico había superado al chico aún quedaban cosas entre ellos que no se habían podido resolver, como esas miradas cargadas con demasiadas sentimientos que se daban aveces, esos roces inocentes que traían a flote demasiados recuerdos y sentimientos que nunca se aclararon bien por parte de ambos. Ella pensaba en los dos como una historia demasiado trágica, dos personas que talvez juntos habrían logrado mucho pero que, lamentablemente se unieron en el momento y lugar equivocado.

_—¿Es normal sentirme así Reyna? Yo no le quiero, ya no lo hago al menos no como antes, pero..._

_—Es normal, lo de ustedes nunca se resolvió, es normal cariño. _

Y se quedaron en silencio, ella lo consuela como Hylla lo hacía con ella de niñas. Él está acurrucado en sus brazos, apestando a alcohol.

El silencio es demasiado fuerte, Nico ha dejado de balbucear cosas sin sentido y ella sigue haciendo círculos en la espalda del chico de forma calmada, entonces piensa en lo hermoso que sería que estuvieran juntos, juntos de verdad, después de todo se entendían a la perfección y eran algo mucho más que hermanos. Y así, pérdida en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de que Nico se duerme hasta que regresa al mundo real y nota cuan incomoda está.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despiertan en la misma cama, ella está abrazada a un Nico más alto y fuerte que antaño, él ya esta despierto, mirándola de forma atenta mientras sonríe de forma ligera, pensando en mil cosas que no pueden ser. Reyna vuelve a pensar en lo hermosos que serían juntos, desea, por un momento que dejen de ser hermanos e intenten algo más, pero tiene miedo de expresarlo, tiene miedo de que lo intenten y todo salga mal y por eso no dice nada y se calla. Porque Nico era, después, la única constante en su vida desde hace ya unos cuatro veranos.

Después de un tiempo juntos en su burbuja se levantan y salen a vivir sus vidas de nuevo, Reyna sigue siendo la Pretora de Nueva Roma y con el paso de los años va sintiendo que ya no puede más, que el puesto y las expectativas de todos sobre ella la aplastan. Nico aún era un guerrero, peleando batallas que no le pertenecen, salvando a personas que no conoce, viendo morir a sus compañeros y eso le pesa. Ambos se levantan y olvidan lo bien que se sintió despertar juntos, ignoran ese sentimiento que ha empezado a crecer el uno por el otro pues después de todo, son como hermanos y ninguno se quiere arriesgar a perder ese vínculo. Al menos no ahora, cuando sus vidas podrían irse por la borda si intentan algo y no se mantiene.

No pasan ni días de lo sucedido en la habitación cuando Reyna explota. Sentía miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasar en un futuro si algo salía mal entre ellos, tenía miedo de que no lo lograrán y acabaron destrozados pero lo hace a un lado, decide dejarlo y enfrentarlo luego mientras se para frente a Nico.

Están de nuevo en su habitación, el recostado en la pared y ella sentada al frente del chico. Tiene diecinueve años pero se siente como una niña inexperta de quince, quiere empezar a hablar pero las palabras de quedan congeladas en su boca antes de poder emitir palabra alguna. Es ridícula.

Toma aire y lo intenta una vez más. Tan sólo tenía que decirlo y saber si el también quiere dejar de ser su hermano e intentar algo más.

_—¿Nos conocemos hace cuanto, cinco años? Desde que te conocí pensé en ti como un pequeño y molesto hermano menor Nico, pero desde hace poco empecé a pensar en ti de otras formas, ¿nunca has pensando en nosotros juntos de verdad? Dejando atrás nuestro auto-nombramiento de hermanos, intentando algo más, siendo tan solo nosotros... —_su voz se pierde a media frase, no sabe que más decirle, por lo que decide decirle toda la verdad_—Tengo miedo Nico, tengo miedo de que no sientas los mismo y de que en este momento este arruinando todo. _

Se quedan en silencio. Nico la observa un rato en silencio y cuando finalmente se mueve lo hace para posicionarse frente a ella quién se ha parado en medio de su discurso, él la abraza de forma protectora y Reyna siente su aliento en el cuello cuando empieza a hablar.

—_Yo también tengo miedo Reyna, yo también he pensado en mandar nuestro título de hermanos al demonio. ¿Recuerdas la pregunta de la familia, Reyna? Demonios, recuerdo la hice por qué por un momento la imagen de nosotros dos formando una familia me paso por la cabeza, pero en aquellos años aún era un adolescente demasiado inseguro con muy malas experiencias en el amor. Dime, ¿dejamos de ser hermanos y lo intentamos o nos quedamos en nuestra zona segura y no lo arruinamos?_

La pregunta es dicha en un tono bajo como si fuese un secreto que nadie debe saber, siguen abrazados. Ella se aferra a él de forma desesperada ¿Eran capaces a renunciar a ese vínculo por algo que podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento? ¿Arriesgarse a perderlo todo y salir destrozados en el proceso? Recuerda las noches que han dormido juntos, las sonrisas cómplices y los coqueteos ocultos, y decide que si, ellos debían intentarlo.

_—Si, deberíamos mandarlo al carajo_.

Y con aquellas palabras se aleja y lo besa, los labios de Nico con suaves y delgados contra los de ella, las manos del chico ahora están en su cintura, los dedos son delgadls y largos. Reyna siente que aquel beso lo lleva esperando años, se siente tan correcto que todas las dudas quedan atrás, no se arrepiente.

Habían empezado siendo algo parecido a amigos, luego fueron hermanos y finalmente eran _ellos, _siendo reales el uno con el otro, tocandose, sintiéndose, amandose.

Habían decidido correr ese riesgo porque después de todo, la vida se basaba en aquello. Siempre se debía arriesgar para ganar.


End file.
